Internal combustion engines include various controllers that establish operating parameters targeted to lower emissions. Fuel injection timing, fuel injection quantity, engine timing, and the like, are controlled such that emissions from the motor vehicle remain within desired targeted limits. During normal operating temperatures, exhaust gases passing from the motor vehicle are monitored for oxides of nitrogen (“NOx”) levels. Fuel injection timing and/or fuel injection quantity may be adjusted to maintain NOx levels within the desired target limits in the emissions. Unfortunately, NOx monitoring is not possible until NOx sensors come to operating temperature. Therefore, current control systems may not maintain emissions within desired target ranges during a cold start period or a period during which the internal combustion engine is below normal operating temperatures. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a controller with logic that can adjust fuel injection timing and/or fuel injection quantity during cold start periods, and/or operation below normal operating conditions to achieve desired emissions parameters.